In my said U.S. Patent, I have already pointed out that physical skills involve a coordinated sequence of body parts in arrangement in order to achieve a desired result. There I disclosed training methods which analyze the action characteristics of the subject and, from that analysis, establish an optimal sequence of movements by the subject's particular patterning of body parts. This sensibilities training technique is directly related to psychmotor process through an action language which describes the movement process through perception of action.
Each person's skill in performing a physical task may be classified in one of three prescribed categories of movement or actioning modalities, i.e. crystalline, kinespheric and kinetic. The crystalline actioning modality is characterized by the fact that, in the course of the subject's movement, the patterning of the subject's body parts establishes identifiable geometric designs. The kinespheric actioning modality is characterized by the contouring of movement which describe shapes. The kinetic actioning modality is characterized by effort tonus and temporal phrasing.